Prince's Red Knight
by 3kako
Summary: "Untuk membalas budimu, wahai pangeran yang baik. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menjaga agar senyumanmu takkan pudar. Apapun, akan kulakukan." - Fanfiction Belphegor x OC (Reader) dari Katekyo Hitman Reborn [CH. 2 UPDATE]
1. Chapter 1

Shishishi, irasshai, Shi- himesama desu.

Selamat datang di princessshishi, akun ffn pertama saya (atau mungkin bukan?)

Ehm. Kali ini saya akan memposting fanfic dari fandom yang cukup lawas ya, KHR. Ada yang masih ingat dengan Tsunayoshi dkk ini? Well, tapi fanfic ini ngga bakal bercerita tentang Tsuna atau para Vongola lainnya. The center in this fanfiction is, indeed, my prince Belphegor *clap clap*

Oke, selamat membaca

* * *

Written by Shi- himesama (princessshishi)

All characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to the respective owner, Akira Amano- sensei

 **WARNING: Original Character- Insert (Can be considered as Reader- insert)**

* * *

Xx tahun yang lalu, di sebuah kerajaan yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk keramaian dunia, hiduplah sepasang pangeran kembar. Mereka berdua sekilas terlihat begitu ceria dan manis, sama seperti anak- anak seusia mereka pada umumnya. Tetapi jika kalian melihat senyuman mereka dengan seksama, kalian akan menyadari betapa anehnya senyum yang terlukis di wajah mereka. Alih- alih senyum polos atau bahagia, senyum ini seperti menggambarkan kejahatan dalam diri mereka yang saling membenci sejak pertama kali membuka mata. Entah apa yang membuat pertikaian diantara mereka tak kunjung usai, tetapi satu hal yang pasti, sang adik tak pernah sekalipun memperoleh kemenangan atas kakaknya.

Rasiel dan Belphegor.

Kakak dan adik, serta perseteruannya yang tak berujung.

* * *

Seperti yang telah dijelaskan sebelumnya, si kecil Belphegor selalu kalah dari sang kakak kembar, Rasiel. Dalam hal apapun. Mulai dari hal- hal remeh hingga hal besar, salah satunya adalah tahta yang akan diwariskan kepada salah satu dari mereka setelah sang ayah menyelesaikan masa jabatannya. Tentu saja kali ini Rasiel pulalah yang akan mendapatkan kekuasaan atas kerajaan. Belphegor terseyum licik dan tertawa tertahan saat melihat sang kakak bersiap untuk menyambut seorang tamu penting yang lagi- lagi ditujukan untuknya.

"Shishishi, kau hanya beruntung karena lebih dahulu dilahirkan, Gil."

Rasiel yang mendengar ocehan Belphegor langsung menatap tajam kearah sang adik, membalas dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Shesheshe. Kau salah, Bel. Itu tidak ada hubungannya," ucapnya penuh kemenangan setelah beberapa kali mencoba menahan tawa anehnya, "Itu karena kau adalah seorang pecundang."

"Cih, aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah menyatakan itu," tangan Belphegor yang sedari tadi disembunyikan dibalik badannya akhirnya ia tampakkan; sebuah tangan kecil dengan pisau dapur dalam genggamannya. Rasiel yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di kursi dengan malas pun mulai bangkit berdiri dan menyambar pisau yang sedari tadi disimpan didalam mantel bulu tebalnya. Acara sakral 'melempar pisau' yang hampir setiap hari selalu terjadi di istana pun akhirnya terhenti karena tamu penting sang kakak telah memasuki istana. Rasiel kembali duduk di kursinya, mencoba untuk tenang sementara Belphegor kecil melemparkan pisaunya tepat di depan sang kakak. Sebuah ultimatum untuknya, sekaligus undangan untuk 'menyelesaikan masalah' setelah sang tamu sok penting menghilang dari istana. Suara pintu berderit pun mulai terdengar, Belphegor segera keluar dari ruangan, tetapi sepasang mata yang ditutupi poni panjang itu tetap mengedarkan pandangan kedalam ruangan melalui sedikit celah pada pintu yang digunakannya untuk keluar.

Selanjutnya, Belphegor melihat 3 orang lelaki asing dan seorang gadis yang mungkin seusianya berjalan menuju singgasana sang calon raja bersama dengan beberapa pengawal istana. Pandangan Belphegor tertuju pada sang gadis yang terlihat gugup sambil memegangi tangan seorang lelaki tua yang datang bersamanya. Kepalanya selalu tertunduk, tak sekalipun ia melirik kearah Rasiel atau bahkan lelaki tua di sebelahnya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya cukup bagus, bisa jadi dia adalah tamu dari kerajaan lain yang akan melakukan kerjasama. Tetapi yang paling menarik perhatian sang pangeran kecil adalah warna rambut sang gadis yang menyerupai warna darah, rambut merah lurus yang menjuntai panjang hingga hampir menyentuh tanah. Gadis itu kembali membuat gerakan- gerakan aneh, pandangan resahnya mengedar kesana kemari dan tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata Belphegor. Iris abu- abu pucat itu benar- benar terlihat bening dan indah. Sang pangeran bungsu sempat terdiam memandangi gadis yang selalu terlihat gugup itu. Lawannya pun terlihat sangat bingung melihat Belphegor, seperti melihat pantulan lain dari seorang anak lelaki yang terus berbicara di depannya dengan nada menakutkan. Kontak mata itupun terputus saat tiba- tiba tangan sang gadis ditarik dengan paksa oleh Rasiel dengan senyum liciknya.

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini, anak ini milikku."

* * *

Gadis berambut merah darah itu rupanya adalah seorang putri dari kerajaan miskin yang bersebelahan dengan kerajaan sang pangeran kembar. Kerajaan sebelah memang terlalu banyak bergantung pada mereka, sementara jumlah hutang yang dihasilkan terus bertambah walaupun semua aset mereka telah jatuh ke tangan kerajaan dimana kedua pangeran itu tinggal. Semua cara sudah dilakukan untuk meminimalisir hutang- hutang yang ada, tetapi memberikan seluruh lahan disana pun masih saja tidak cukup; 50% dari jumlah hutang mereka pun tidak sampai. Karena keadaan kritis itulah, kerajaan yang berada diambang kehancuran ini melakukan apapun, bahkan hal seperti pernikahan politik untuk mengamankan kekuasaannya, walaupun tidak menutup kemungkinan krisis ekonomi akan terselesaikan.

"Oh, jadi putri rapunzel itu hanya alat tukar kerajaan miskin," ucap Belphegor dengan nada suara malas sambil berbaring- baring di lantai perpustakaan istana, "Sayang sekali jika ia diberikan gratis kepada Gil si pecundang."

Beberapa detik setelah menggumamkan hal itu, Belphegor merasakan tapak sepatu menekan kakinya dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Bisa ditebak siapa yang tidak akan ragu- ragu menyiksa sang pangeran bungsu dengan senyuman yang (sama sekali tidak) manis.

"Shesheshe, tidak ada hal yang lebih konyol saat melihat pecundang mencaci seorang pangeran dengan sebutan yang sama dengannya, ups!" kata- kata Rasiel pun dihentikan dengan lemparan pisau pendek dari Belphegor yang berhasil mengukir sebuah luka gores di pipinya. Rasiel berdecak.

"Akan kubuat hidupmu tak tenang, Gil. Akan kuhancurkan semua kemenanganmu, juga mainanmu sebelum kau kubunuh," ucap Belphegor dengan nada mengancam sambil mengacungkan pisau pendek di depan wajah sang kakak, bersiap untuk melempar. Rasiel pun mengeluarkan pisau yang sepertinya memang selalu ia bawa di saku dalam pakaiannya, tetapi gerakan mereka terhenti saat seorang gadis dengan tergopoh- gopoh berlari ke tengah mereka sambil berteriak.

"Hentikan! Tuan Rasiel, hentikan!"

Belphegor terdiam melihat sosok gadis yang ia juluki putri rapunzel sedang berdiri di depannya, merentangkan tangannya. Apa lagi jika bukan melindungi dirinya dari hujaman pisau sang kakak.

"Oh, kita bertemu lagi, putri rapunzel? Kau harus pergi dari hadapanku sekarang, aku ada perlu dengan pecundangmu, maksudnya, tunanganmu ini."

Gadis itu terlihat sangat ketakutan. Belphegor dapat melihat sendiri bahwa tubuh sang gadis gemetar hebat, tetapi tak sedikitpun ia bergeser dari hadapan sang pangeran kecil. Ia mungkin sangat takut sehingga tak mampu untuk hanya sekedar berbalik atau berkata sesuatu kepada Belphegor. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia mengambil nafas dan berbicara sekali lagi kepada Rasiel.

"Tuan Rasiel… Mungkin saudaramu memang membuatmu kesal, tetapi perkelahian seperti ini… Anda tidak boleh-"

Pisau yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggaman Rasiel akhirnya melayang dan mendarat tepat di tangan kiri sang gadis. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk dan menangis kesakitan. Belphegor merasakan kaku di badannya, ia tak mampu bergerak untuk menyerang Rasiel atau menyelamatkan gadis itu… Lagipula kenapa ia sempat terpikir untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu?

Rasiel berjalan mendekat kearah mereka berdua. Sekali lagi, Rasiel melemparkan pisaunya; kali ini kearah Belphegor dan sukses ditangkis olehnya. Rasiel hanya berdecak kesal dengan senyum liciknya, lalu menarik rambut sang gadis yang masih bersimpuh memegangi tangannya yang penuh darah.

"Hei, jadi karena kau adalah tunanganku, kau merasa bahwa sekarang kau bisa memerintahku, begitu? Kau pikir aku menyukaimu? Kau pikir aku akan terkesan dan menjadi luluh karena keberanian, atau lebih tepatnya kelancanganmu itu? Shesheshe, jangan meremehkanku, gadis miskin. Aku bisa saja langsung membunuhmu dihadapan orang- orangmu kemarin, tapi karena aku memutuskan untuk menyiksamu perlahan, kau kuberikan sedikit lebih banyak waktu untuk menikmati hidupmu. Berterimakasihlah kepadaku," ucap Rasiel dengan angkuhnya, ditariknya rambut gadis itu dan membuat sang gadis terpaksa mengikutinya dengan tangan yang masih berdarah, "Kau akan kuberikan pelajaran."

Belphegor terdiam.

Walau hanya selintas, keinginan untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu memang ada.

* * *

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini…"

Suara seorang gadis menggema di lorong istana. Ia berjalan tertatih sambil memegangi tangannya yang sudah ia bersihkan dari darah menggunakan gaunnya sendiri. Malam yang sangat dingin dan menyeramkan, karena selain harus menghabiskan malam sendirian di istana tak dikenal, ia juga harus menjadi tunangan dari seorang pangeran psikopat yang bahkan sama sekali tidak menghargainya. Semua itu terjadi hanya dalam satu hari yang terasa sangat singkat, tapi bagaikan berada seribu tahun di neraka. Gadis itu menitikkan air mata sambil tetap berusaha menemukan pintu keluar istana walaupun satu- satunya penerangan yang ada malam itu hanyalah cahaya rembulan yang samar- samar menembus kaca- kaca di sepanjang lorong istana yang hening. Sesekali sang gadis memegangi rambutnya yang panjang; cukup panjang sehingga seringkali membuatnya tersandung rambutnya sendiri. Menggenggamnya erat seakan- akan ribuan helaian lembut yang berasal dari kepalanya itu adalah benda yang akan melindunginya. Tiba- tiba wajah gadis itu memucat ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah depan. Tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. _Apakah tuan Rasiel terbangun?_ Mendadak kaki gadis itu terasa sangat kaku hingga ia tak bisa bergerak.

 _Kumohon, jangan tuan Rasiel… Kumohon…_

"Tikus darimana yang malam- malam begini mencoba menyusup?"

 _Oh tidak… Pasti tuan Rasiel akan melakukan hal- hal mengerikan setelah ini._

"Shishishi, rupanya kau, mainan baru Gil."

 _Eh, tunggu. Bukan tuan Rasiel?_

"Jangan- jangan kau mau kabur ya?" ucap sesosok lelaki kecil yang rupanya adalah Belphegor. Sang gadis ingin memekik, tetapi mengingat situasi yang bisa memburuk kapan saja jika sedikit suara keluar dari mulutnya, ia pun hanya bisa terdiam. Ia mencoba berbicara, menyingkirkan rasa takutnya.

"Ti- tidak, tuan Belphegor… Saya, saya hanya…"

"Sssh. Jangan bicara lagi," ucap Belphegor sambil menutup mulut sang gadis, "Aku merasakan aura keberadaan Gil."

Belphegor pun memegang tangan sang gadis dan menuntunnya ke sebuah ruangan setelah sang gadis menenangkan diri. Tetapi ketenangan tidak berlangsung lama saat gadis itu menyadari bahwa sang pangeran bungsu menuntunnya kedalam kamar.

"Tu- tuan Belphegor- sa- saya, saya harus kembali ke kamar tuan Rasiel," ucapnya gugup sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. Walaupun kamar sang pangeran kecil tidak ada bedanya dengan lorong istana; gelap, lelaki di hadapannya itu tetap dapat melihat merahnya wajah sang gadis dengan bantuan temaram sinar bulan. Belphegor tersenyum.

"Shishishi, ingin kembali ke kamar Gil, katamu? Padahal tadi kau ingin kabur, putri aneh," ucapnya sambil tertawa, tetapi tetap menjaga suaranya agar tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Sang gadis terhenyak, tak mampu berkata apapun.

"Hei, putri rapunzel. Kau mau kabur kan? Mau kutunjukkan jalan kabur?"

Gadis itu tersentak kaget. Membantunya untuk kabur? Kenapa?

"A, anu… Tuan Belphegor? Apa saya salah mendengar…"

"Tidak. Kau mau kutunjukkan jalan kabur?"

"Ta- tapi… Jika aku kabur dengan bantuan, tuan Belphegor pasti akan dimarahi…"

Belphegor terdiam sebentar, kemudian berjalan mendekati gadis itu, "Jadi maumu apa?"

"Ah, aku, aku…"

Belphegor yang tidak sabaran pun langsung menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawanya ke dekat jendela kamarnya. Gadis itu tetap mengikutinya walau merasa kebingungan. Tetapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang sangat mencengangkan.

Belphegor menolakkannya keluar jendela.

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

Silakan R&Rnya sambil menunggu chapter selanjutnya. Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Hai semuanya, Shi- himesama datang lagi~

Sudah menunggu chapter 2 nya? Baiklah, selamat membaca.

* * *

Written by Shi- himesama (princessshishi)

All characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to the respective owner, Akira Amano- sensei

 **WARNING: Original Character- Insert (Can be considered as Reader- insert)**

* * *

BRUK!

Rasiel terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh dari lantai 2 istana mereka. Sejenak memandangi jendela, kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Mengabaikan suara yang rupanya datang dari jendela kamar sang adik, Belphegor.

"Aduh… Sakit…" ucap sang gadis sambil mengelus- elus tangannya, "Eh, apa ini? Tumpukan daun kering?"

Gadis itu melihat keatas dan terkejut mendapati Belphegor yang hendak melompat kearahnya. Dengan sigap, ia berguling ke rerumputan didekatnya sebelum tubuh sang pangeran kecil menghantamnya dari ketinggian yang cukup mengerikan.

BRUK!

"Aku yakin kau akan tersesat, jadi kuputuskan untuk menemanimu sampai ke pagar utama," ucap Belphegor sambil tersenyum aneh seperti biasa. Gadis itu tercengang, kemudian ia tertawa pelan. Belphegor hanya memiringkan kepalanya, merasa bingung dengan respon gadis aneh yang rupanya bisa tertawa didepannya, "Hei hei, kau baru saja menertawakan pangeran loh."

Gadis itu pun tersenyum lebar, "Mau membantuku kabur, bahkan sampai menunjukkan jalan… Tuan Belphegor rupanya sangat baik ya."

Belphegor tertegun mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Tanpa ia sadari, pipinya memerah dibalik poninya yang panjang, "Aku baik? Shishishi, rapunzel, jangan mengejek pangeran. Kau adalah orang pertama yang berani mengatakan hal itu padaku."

"Ah, begitu… Mereka hanya tidak tahu kalau tuan Belphegor itu baik… Ah! Maafkan aku! Bukannya aku mau mengatakan tuan terlihat jahat-"

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya, rapunzel."

"Ma- maafkan aku!"

"Shishishi, dasar nakal. Sebagai hukuman, kau harus menuruti permintaan pangeran sebelum kau meninggalkan istanaku yang indah."

Belphegor menyambar tangan kecil sang gadis, membawanya berjalan- jalan mengitari halaman istana. Setelah berputar- putar dan beberapa kali bersembunyi dari penjaga istana, mereka pun sampai di sebuah kebun bunga yang sangat indah. Rumpun mawar dan bunga- bungaan lainnya menghias tanah luas yang ditutupi dengan rumput- rumput hijau yang sangat memikat. Gadis itu memandang dengan penuh kekaguman, ia bahkan dapat menemukan kolam kecil dengan air mancur yang berkilauan diterpa sinar bulan.

"Tuan Belphegor… Ini… Sangat indah," ucapnya takjub, terlebih saat bulan purnama yang sedari tadi tertutup awan kini menampakkan pesonanya. Belphegor hanya tertawa pelan, menjauhi sang gadis untuk mengambil beberapa bunga mawar merah di semaknya yang lebat.

"Shishishi," Belphegor tertawa pelan, mengacungkan tangannya yang penuh darah dengan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar dalam genggamannya di depan wajah gadis itu, "Lihat ini. Warnanya mirip rambutmu."

Gadis itu terkejut melihat tangan sang pangeran yang entah kenapa bisa dipenuhi darah, "Tuan Belphegor, tangan anda…"

"Shishishi, luka begini saja aku sudah biasa. Jangan remehkan seorang pangeran…"

Saat itu juga, Belphegor merasakan sepasang tangan yang hangat membersihkan darah dan membalut luka di tangannya. Gadis itu menunduk, sama seperti saat pertama kali Belphegor melihatnya. Sulit untuk menyadarinya, tapi ia melihat telinga sang gadis memerah sehingga hampir menyamai merah di rambutnya. Mulut mereka berdua seakan terkunci, bahkan sepertinya seisi dunia bersedia diam untuk sementara; hanya meninggalkan suara debar jantung sang gadis dan sang pangeran yang kian bertambah cepat.

"Se- selesai…" ucap sang gadis yang telah menyelesaikan balutan sederhana di tangan Belphegor, "Maafkan kelancannganku yang tiba- tiba menyentuh tanganmu, tuan-"

"Kain apa itu yang kau gunakan?"

"Sa- sapu tanganku… Tapi tidak kotor! A- aku…"

Belphegor tersenyum.

"Shishishi, kau harus mendapatkan hukuman karena kau memegang tangan pangeran dengan lancang," ucap Belphegor. Senyumannya tetap mengerikan seperti biasanya, tetapi kali ini kebahagiaan jelas terlihat dari cara ia berbicara, "Kau, rapunzel, setiap malam harus menemaniku melihat mawar. Tidak ada kata pulang untukmu. Kau harus menjadi pengawal Pangeran Belphegor, berarti kau harus selalu bersamaku setiap malam, disini."

Gadis itu terdiam.

"Baik, Tuan Belphegor," ucapnya sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

* * *

Sejak hari itu, entah kenapa hari- hari sang gadis berlangsung sangat cepat. Walau siksaan dari Rasiel terus berlanjut, ia merasakan semua kesabarannya terbayarkan saat malam tiba. Sebenanrnya sang gadis sudah merasakan dari awal, bahwa Belphegor bukanlah orang yang jahat. Tetapi rupanya yang bagaikan refleksi dari Rasiel memang kerap membuat dia sedikit ketakutan. Malam ini pun sepertinya akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Seperti malam- malam sebelumnya, Belphegor melompat dari jendela kamarnya dan sang gadis pergi keluar dari istana melalui sebuah jendela kecil di lantai dasar. Kemudian siapapun yang lebih dahulu datang ke taman akan menunggu seorang yang lainnya. Walaupun sang gadis selalu terlambat karena sampai malam pun ia harus mengurusi Rasiel, tapi Belphegor tidak sedikitpun merasa kesal. Hukuman memang selalu ada, tetapi menurut sang gadis, hal itu jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada 'hadiah' dari tunangan (yang tidak mencintainya sama sekali).

"Hei, rapunzel," ucap Belphegor pelan sambil duduk dengan santai di dekat rumpun mawar, "Apa kau lupa rencana kaburmu?"

"Oh iya," jawab gadis itu terkejut, "Maafkan aku, Tuan Belphegor. Sebenarnya aku melupakannya… Karena…"

Gadis itu menghentikan kata- katanya. Belphegor memandangnya dalam diam, kemudian tertawa sambil menarik pelan rambut sang gadis. Gadis itu refleks menoleh dan mendapati rambutnya terikat pita cantik dengan motif stripes merah putih.

"Rambutmu kadang menyebalkan, rapunzel. Lihat, jika kau tak mengikat rambutmu pasti ada saja rumput dan daun kering yang menyangkut di ujung rambutmu. Kemarin kau hampir kembali ke kamar si bodoh Gil dengan rambut penuh daun kering, kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan tertegun, "Aku… Baru kali ini mendapatkan hadiah dari seseorang."

"Begitu ya? Baguslah kalau begitu, shishishi. Kau akan dihukum loh kalau menghilangkan pita ini," ancam Belphegor dengan senyum mengerikannya. Gadis itu memandang dengan takut- takut, tapi tiba- tiba Belphegor menarik tangan sang gadis dan membawanya pergi jauh- jauh dari taman itu sebelum sang gadis sempat berbicara.

"Ssst…" ucap Belphegor setelah bersembunyi di semak sekitar taman, "Gil datang."

Benar saja, setelah Belphegor mengucapkannya, Rasiel muncul dengan mantel hitamnya. Ia berjalan sendirian menyusuri taman dengan senyuman aneh yang tersungging di wajahnya. Sesekali ia memandang ke arah semak tempat Belphegor dan sang gadis bersembunyi. Kemudian ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu tertawa dengan keras. Gadis itu terlihat sangat ketakutan hanya dengan mendengarkan tawa Rasiel yang mengintimidasi. Tetapi dia merasakan sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya lembut. Terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Ia memandang Belphegor dengan penuh rasa tanda tanya, dan yang ia dapatkan dari Belphegor hanyalah mulut yang bergerak tanpa suara; mengatakan "jangan-keluarkan-suara-apapun-rapunzel-bodoh". Mereka pun kembali melihat kearah Rasiel yang kini meninggalkan taman seraya menggenggam beberapa mawar merah. Belphegor yang masih menggenggam tangan sang gadis pun keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan membawa sang gadis pergi dari taman secepatnya.

"Tu- Tuan Belphegor, kemana.."

"Kau harus kabur. Sepertinya Rasiel telah mengetahui semuanya."

"Tidak mau."

"Bodoh, kau akan disiksa lebih kejam dari sebelumnya-"

Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya perlahan dari genggaman Belphegor, "Aku tidak apa- apa. Aku ingin menemani Tuan Belphegor."

"A- apa maksudmu-"

"Aku… Aku sangat berterimakasih pada Tuan Belphegor… Aku ingin melakukan tugasku sebagai pengawal tuan dengan baik," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis. Kali ini ia tidak menutupi semburat merah di wajahnya. Sebaliknya, ia menatap Belphegor tanpa gentar, "Ini sangat lancang, tapi sebenarnya aku…"

Gadis itu terdiam saat sang pangeran tiba- tiba menyentuhkan permukaan pisau pendek di bibir tipisnya, kemudian berkata dengan dingin, "Diam, aku tak menyuruhmu bicara."

Belphegor berbalik badan dan berjalan cukup cepat kearah kamarnya. Gadis itu hanya membeku di tempatnya, menundukkan kepala seraya bergumam lemah, "Maafkan kelancanganku, tuan."

"… Kau bisa menyimpan pembicaraan itu untuk besok," ucap Belphegor tanpa melihat ke belakang, "Tapi kau harus berterimakasih padaku karena mau mendengarkan komplain bodoh itu."

"Te- terimakasih tuan!"

"Ya, dan mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh berjalan tepat dibelakangku. Sana, jauh- jauh," ucap Belphegor sambil melemparkan pisaunya ke dekat kaki sang gadis. Gadis itu terkejut, tetapi segera menghindar dan berjongkok untuk mengambil pisau yang tertancap di tanah, "Cih, kau hanya beruntung karena ada angin menerpa pisauku."

Sang gadis tertawa. Dia bahkan sudah tahu bahwa sang pangeran sengaja melempar dengan akurasi rendah. Pangeran jenius gagal melempar pisau dengan akurat hanya karena angin? Fuh, mana mungkin.

"Iya, Tuan Belphegor."

* * *

Jarum jam telah mengarah ke angka 10.

Jam 10 malam. Tetapi Rasiel masih menarik- narik rambut sang gadis dengan kasar di kamarnya. Beberapa menit berlalu, Rasiel tetap saja menganiaya sang gadis dengan kejamnya.

"Hari ini aku rasanya tak ingin tidur. Kau harus menghilangkan kebosananku," geram Rasiel sambil menendang wajah sang gadis yang hanya membisu. Matanya yang sayu terus menatap keluar jendela. Rasiel pun menjadi makin berang dan menghunuskan pisaunya ke tangan sang gadis.

"Kyaaa! Sa- sakit-"

"Diam kau," ucap Rasiel kasar, kembali menarik rambut sang gadis kuat, "Malam ini kau sangat membosankan. Aku akan tidur. Kau bersimpuhlah di lantai sampai pagi."

Rasiel naik ke atas kasur dengan cepat, kemudian menarik selimutnya dan tidak membuat suara apapun. Gadis itu merasa aneh karena malam ini Rasiel tidak mengomel beberapa jam setelah menaiki kasurnya dan tidak melemparkan apapun padanya sebelum tidur. Tetapi yang paling ia herankan, Rasiel tidak menanyakan apapun tentang pita yang digunakannya untuk mengikat rambut. Ia sedikit merapikan rambutnya sebelum berjalan mengendap- endap keluar kamar. Sudah jam 10 lewat 35 menit. Suara langkah kaki yang berderap memenuhi lorong istana yang lengang seperti biasa. Gadis itu berlari terengah menuju kamar Belphegor.

"Tu... Tuan Belphegor…?"

Ia memanggil Belphegor dengan suara lembutnya, lalu mengetuknya pelan. Tidak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi ia mengetuk, respon yang diharapkannya tak juga datang. Akhirnya sang gadis menyadari, sedari tadi siang ia tak menemukan Belphegor. Ia mulai panik dan mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar sang pangeran bungsu. Tapi percuma saja, tubuh kecilnya tak bisa menggerakkan pintu raksasa itu barang seinci pun.

"… Mungkin saja tuan sudah menungguku di taman," ucapnya yakin, kemudian ia memutar dan melompat dari salah satu jendela di lantai dasar.

Dengan penuh rasa cemas, gadis itu berjalan menuju taman bunga mawar dan benar saja, ia menemukan sosok seseorang dengan kemeja putihnya. Rupanya sedari tadi Belphegor sudah menunggunya, sama seperti biasa. Gadis itu pun memanggilnya dan menepuk pundak pangeran yang sangat dirindukannya. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia saat sebuah pisau pendek menggores pipinya; bahkan hampir mengenai matanya.

"Shesheshe, surprise, tolol!"

Tubuh sang gadis terasa membeku saat ia menyadari bahwa itu bukan Belphegor. Bagaimana bisa… Bagaimana bisa dia…

"Tu- tuan Rasiel… Ke- kenapa…"

"Dasar gadis miskin tolol, shesheshe. Kau kira aku tak tahu permainan busuk kalian setiap malam, ha? Beraninya kau berduaan dengan lelaki lain selain denganku."

Yang terjadi selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak. Tinjuan dan tendangan bertubi- tubi dilayangkan kepada sang gadis malang yang hanya bisa menahan tangis.

"Di- dimana Tuan Belphegor?" ucap sang gadis pelan, membuat Rasiel berang hingga membuatnya menginjak wajah sang gadis tanpa belas kasihan.

"Oh, kau berani bertanya tentang lelaki lain selain tunanganmu? Shesheshe, kau benar- benar akan kubunuh setelah ini. Sebagai hadiah sebelum mati di tanganku, akan kuberitahu," ucap Rasiel seraya meninggikan suaranya, "Kau tahu? Kemarin setelah aku kembali dari taman, aku mendapati minuman yang telah kupesan dari pelayan dicampur dengan racun. Sialnya aku meminumnya sebelum mengetahui itu. Sekarang pun perutku masih sakit. Itu semua perbuatan si Bel sialan itu. Jadi pagi- pagi buta aku memutuskan untuk memberinya makanan sebagai balas budi."

"Ma…kanan?"

"Tanah lengkap dengan cacingnya," seringai Rasiel bangga, "Tanah dan cacing dari rumpun mawar yang paling disukainya."

"La- lalu sekarang dia-"

"Aku tak akan memberitahumu lebih jauh, perempuan jelek," bentak Rasiel dingin sambil menarik rambut sang gadis yang diikat rapi dengan pita, "Dan kau begitu bodoh karena memakai pita ini saat bersama dengan Pangeran Rasiel. Rambut ini juga tidak cocok untukmu yang kumal dan murahan, yang menyukai pangeran sialan seperti Bel."

Gadis itu terhenyak. Rupanya selama ini Rasiel mengetahui segalanya, bahkan perasaannya terhadap Belphegor. Dengan sigap, Rasiel mengeluarkan pisau pendek dari sakunya dan menyeringai; tampang yang sangat mengerikan sehingga membuat ia merinding.

"Tu- tuan Rasiel, apa yang-"

"Kalau memang ini yang membuat si brengsek Bel bahagia, lebih baik aku hancurkan saja."

Detik berikutnya, teriakan pilu sang gadis menggema di langit malam itu. Pisau pendek itu menari di wajahnya, kemudian sekujur tangannya. Rasiel tertawa keras seraya menjambak rambut sang gadis dengan kasar dan memotong habis rambut panjang itu dengan tidak beraturan. Sang gadis meronta hingga tersungkur ke tanah, tetapi hal itu malah memperburuk keadaan dan pisau itu pun menancap cukup dalam di pahanya.

"Jangan bergerak, tolol," bentak Rasiel sambil menekan pisau pendek yang menancap di paha sang gadis yang telah menangis keras.

"Tu- Tuan Belphegor!"

BRUK!

Teriakan sang gadis rupanya telah memanggil seseorang yang sangat diharapkannya. Didepannya berdiri seorang pangeran yang sangat ia cintai, Belphegor yang telah menerjang Rasiel dengan pisau di tangannya.

"Sialan kau Gil," ucap Belphegor dingin sambil menghunuskan pisau yang akhirnya mengenai Rasiel tepat di perutnya.

"Shesheshe, tadi itu sangat menyenangkan sampai kau datang, brengsek," ucap Rasiel sebelum terbatuk keras.

"Oi rapunzel," teriak Belphegor, "Kaburlah."

"Eh? Ti- tidak! Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Tuan Belphegor- kyaa!"

Gadis itu terkejut karena Belphegor melemparkan pisau pendek kearahnya tanpa aba- aba. Walaupun lemparan itu meleset, ia tetap terkejut dan tak mampu bergerak karena ketakutan dan tentu saja, sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ini perintah. Turuti apapun permintaanku!"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan tuan…"

"Kalau kau ditemukan penjaga istana, keadaan akan jadi semakin rumit," ucap Belphegor yang kini tengah menahan Rasiel untuk tetap terbaring di tanah, "Cepat pergi!"

Awalnya gadis itu merasa ragu, tetapi akhirnya ia mencoba untuk berdiri dan berlari dengan sisa- sisa kekuatannya dengan pisau pendek dalam genggamannya. Ia pun akhirnya berhasil kabur sejauh mungkin dari istana itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Belphegor setelah malam itu. Dengan susah payah ia kembali ke istananya dan menerima pengobatan intensif oleh orang- orangnya yang sangat syok melihat kondisi sang putri mahkota. Perawatan intensif itu memakan waktu yang sangat lama, entah berapa bulan lamanya.

Dan gadis itu tidak mengetahui bahwa malam itu, pangeran yang sangat dicintainya memutuskan untuk membunuh kakaknya sendiri, sekaligus semua orang yang ada di istana. 

**To be Continued.**

* * *

Silakan R&R sambil menunggu chapter selanjutnya.

 **P.S: Berhubung hari Senin saya sudah melanjutkan kegiatan belajar mengajar (haha), mungkin update selanjutnya akan lebih lama dari biasanya. Kalau memang cepat ya Alhamdulillah, kalau nggak ya sudah /ha**

Ciao~


End file.
